


I Almost Lost You

by AudreyV



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: "I almost lost you.”“You did not. I didn't even realize it was a date until it was over.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PieHeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/gifts).



> This is for Pieheda who requested "Yatesmann, 'I almost lost you'" on tumblr ages ago, with the caveat that it not be death or injury related.

  
“I almost lost you.”

“You did not. I didn't even realize it was a date until it was over.”

“You went on a date with your ex who you've been hung up on for a bajillion years.” Holtzmann flopped onto the couch and watched Abby take down her hair, carefully brushing out wavy dark strands.

“As soon as I realized what Erin was thinking— it's Erin, you know she's hard to read— I explained I was flattered but otherwise entangled.”

“You were flattered,” Holtzmann said quietly, dejected and uncharacteristically sedate.

“You're brilliant but at times like these you always focus on the least important part of what I'm saying.” Abby sat next to Holtzmann. “I am otherwise entangled with YOU.”

Abby held out her arms. Holtzmann tucked her face into Abby’s cleavage and signed heavily.

“I didn't write a great book,” she mumbled. “With you. You and Erin have literary progeny! I'm just the weirdo catching things on fire upstairs while the two of you gestate your next amazing book-baby-with-two-mommies.”

“Erin and I work well together. You and I live well together. There's space for both.” Abby paused as an idea occurred to her. “Holtzmann, do you want to write a book with me?”

Holtzmann’s head popped up, eyes wide.

“Definitely not. To be honest that sounds pret-ty dull.”

“So I’ll wrote books with Erin and snuggle with you, and I will NOT write books with you and NOT snuggle with Erin. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Although if you want to make something great with me—”

“Please don't say let’s have a baby. I can barely keep Kevin from killing himself, I can't be trusted with the larval of the species.”

“—we can build the new brainwave translation device as a team.”

“Hell yes!” Holtzmann flailed with delight. “When do we start?”


End file.
